Where My Demons Hide
by Insanity Ignited
Summary: "...Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide..." He knew it was too dangerous to fall in love. He didn't want to hurt her. But he did. He let the beast resurface. Brase/AU/OOC.
1. Prologue

**Yes, it is me, Rissa. Yes, I'm doing a Brase fanfic. Please do not start panicking and shouting "The apocalypse is coming!". **

**I wanted to try something new- something challenging for me. Since I'm not really a Braser (I enjoy the fics, though), and more of a Belli shipper, I thought that this might be interesting to try out. To make it a **_**tad**_** bit easier, I decided I wanted to make it AU. Just because I got the idea from the song 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. It inspired me, and I could think of no better pairing. I can't do Chabrina, as Sabrina has, so far, been in only one episode and I'm already working on a one-shot for them, and Bradam would be extra hard for me. ChaS-1 is out of question, too.**

**So just sit back, and try to enjoy my first attempt at Brase. **

* * *

**Prologue**

She was normal. Her life was normal. Her family was normal. Everything was normal about her.

He wished he could be her. He wished he was normal. He wished he could lead a normal life, with a normal family, normal friends, normal _everything_. Just like her.

But he couldn't. He knew it was too farfetched of a wish when it came to him. He wasn't ordinary. At first sight, he would appear standard. A type of teen you would see every day, walking down the street, sitting in class at school. Little did they know that he was so much more.

Inside him lurked something dangerous. Something very, _very_ hazardous. Something that could destroy everything which came in its path. A creature which wanted to harm, destruct, and damage at the very moment it was let out. It was strong, no doubt in that. It grew stronger with each doubt made by him. It was _overtaking_ his very existence.

He knew it was too dangerous to fall in love. But he did, and that might have been the biggest mistake he ever made. It _was_ the biggest mistake he had ever made.

He saw her, hurt and crumbling before his very eyes. He did this.

No, _it_ did this.

That's what he tried to convince himself of. It wasn't him, he wasn't it. Yet, it seemed to be a little different than that.

The creature, the _monster_ that dwelled inside of him seemed to connect to him, in some twisted way. It was luring him into accepting defeat and letting it out. _Permanently_.

This, this _thing_ couldn't be well described. It wasn't exactly living, though it wasn't dead, either. It was like a force, a feeling. A kind of power inside him that could take over in an instant, yet was hidden well enough to make him seem 'secret' was only known to his family, which consisted of his elder brother, Adam, and his father, Douglas Henderson. That was it. Only two people in the entire world knew his endangering secret.

The origination of this _beast_ in him was still unbeknownst to his family and himself. Theory and hypothesis alike failed to reveal why it was. Although, Adam's hypotheses never really came any closer most of the time.

It wasn't as hard to name it, though. They called it a demon. They called it _the demon_.

After all, it was made of pure evil. Luring Chase to give up his good reputation and turn into a soulless demon. Just like the one inside.

It was dark. That's exactly what it wanted. Darkness, not only inside the body of a person, but darkness _everywhere_. Chase knew what it wanted. His family knew what it wanted. That's why it was too dangerous to let him get close to anyone. If the demon finds even one tiny little weakness, it will bore a hole through it and find a way to escape.

Chase wasn't attached to anything. He wasn't attached to anyone. Besides his family, of course- but they had found a solution to that quite a while ago. _It_ could only escape if the feeling was mutual. And if they were very, very close. Thus it was decided that Chase wasn't to talk to anyone about how he felt, or anything reflecting even the _slightest_ emotion. Even if he broke apart inside, he had to keep it to himself. The constant rage to protect his family made it easier for him.

Unfortunately, he had to break his promise. All because _she_ entered his life.

He tried to warn Bree. He tried to stop her from digging deeper. But it was useless. He tried to show her that it was where his demons hide, but love was just too powerful.

It let out his demons. They broke free. It was the destruction of them all. It was also the destruction of itself.

Because evil that wasn't born free wasn't meant to be free.

* * *

**If you're wondering, this is very far from supernatural. It's... I don't really know what it is, but... I really do hope you'll follow soon enough.**

**I'm sorry it was short, but it is a prologue, after all. My first prologue. I've never really done prologues o-e I hope this was good enough. **

**P.S. I know some of you are waiting for me to update 'The Replacement' and 'HOTB', but I'm sorry, they're both on hiatus. The latter is based slightly on my unpublished, under-construction novel- well, only the ghost part, anyway. HOTB just follows the main plot slightly, and since my novel isn't based on Lab Rats, I've come at a dead end on how to fit it all in. TR has given me a case of Writer's Block, and plot is clashing with something-I-cant-tell-you right now. So again, I'm very sorry.**

**Anyways, see you later! **


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm back with Chapter 2! Really late... Glad to see your positive reviews on this :) The prologue was basically just summarizing everything symbolically, but I'd love to hear what you can make out of it. **

**To save time and avoid inserting my pointer in between specific paragraphs, I'll just do the review replies at the end. I don't really find 'shout-outs' the appropriate term, so, yeah...**

**Anyway, since I forgot to do the Disclaimer in the last chapter, I'll just do it here. Though I think it's kind of stupid that people think FanFiction authors own the show o.e Why on earth would be writing fanfiction, then? Anyways, Chase?**

**Chase: "RissA15 does not own Lab Rats. She only owns the plot of this story and anything you don't recognize."**

* * *

_**Chase**_

He was woken up from his slumber by a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach.

It wasn't anything unusual, though. Some days the burning started up in his leg, some days in his arm, some days in his head. It wasn't really necessary to find the logic behind it. So no one even tried.

Chase rose from his bed without a mutter of protest, if he would have stayed, it would get worse. Not that it disappeared once he got out of bed, it was still present, yet it had noticeably lessened. He squeezed the carpeted room's floor with his toes, enjoying the fuzzy feeling. He smiled and stood up, facing the full-length mirror in front of him.

His hair was quite ruffled, and he had a slight case of eye sand. He was wearing his night clothes, which consisted of a plain, natural fiber t-shirt and faded blue and white checkered PJ's. His face was clear of bags and acne, his lips smooth and in a light shade of pink. He avoided making any eye contact with his virtual self and continued on his way out of the room, he'd just have to fix himself up later.

He was almost always the first person to be awake in the morning (given a chance, his brother, Adam, would stay in bed till noon), so he usually had time to himself till someone else woke up. Not that they disturbed him once they did, but their presence limited his actions. Once everyone was awake and ready, Douglas would drive him and Adam to school. Adam was old enough to drive and had a license, but no one really trusted him with the car as he had crashed it once. Twice. Three times.

He entered the school corridor. He felt like what he always did- left out, freakish, loner, invisible. But there was always something else- a strange impulse to snap and destroy everyone and everything. He doesn't know why he wants to do this, he just does. He controls himself as best as he can. He has the power to do it, but it's his choice. He would want to change himself, except he can't. Chase never really wanted attention. He craved it, he needed it, but he didn't exactly want it. He walks to his locker cutting through the mass of students and takes out his books. He then starts making his way to class.

He knew what coming for the rest of the day. He was never ready to face it, but he had to even if it kills him.

These people shoved him, ignored him, pushed him away. He clenched his fist. No way was he going to listen to himself. Self control, self control. He was dangerous, he had to stay away. To protect himself, to protect his family, to protect innocent people. It might have healed a little if he told someone about it, but he couldn't take the risk. There was something inside of him, something unnatural; something that was never meant to be there but felt like it belonged there. It wasn't him, it wasn't his hidden intentions. Just something indescribable. He had never gotten an x-ray scan before, and he never will. They'll find something in him for sure. Something living. A mutant. A monster. He didn't know what it was either, he didn't know if it was his true self or just some _actual_ thing inside him. He just knew it was trying to take over, and that it was winning. In the slowest possible manner, but it was.

All of a sudden, an impact brought him away from his thoughts. He was still standing, but the girl in front of him was on the ground. He almost never fell down, unless he was thrown or something like that. He then realized that they had bumped into each other. He muttered a quick apology, buried his face into his chest and started to walk away without even seeing who he had crashed into. All he knew was that she had brown hair, swept across her face from falling down. A normal person who have given her a proper apology and helped her up, but he was no where near as to being normal.

Chase was a loner, a freak and an outcast. As much as he would love _not _to be completely invisible, the only way he could be noticed was the worst thing he could possibly do. And he could never do that. He could never, ever do that.

* * *

_**Bree**_

She was minding her own business. Walking down the hallway, on her way to class. A bright day, till then. Of course, she was expecting _something_ to happen and ruin her perfect morning. I mean, something had to happen, right? Nothing could ever go on smoothly in this world. Not that she wished bad on herself, she was quite a positive person. Some say that a optimist cannot be realistic, but some had never met her. She only shone her light on things that were to happen, and she accepted her fate.

Well, something _did_ happen. Crash and thud, she was on the floor, hair ruined, books scattered and everything. Oh, what more? She had just bumped into the school outcast. Attractive as he was, his nerdiness, shyness and loneliness drove people away from him. Some girls did take talking to him in mind, but he never wanted to make friends, for some reason. Whenever someone came to him, he walked away.

Bree hoped for once he would take some action or something, she felt guilty whenever she saw him walking by alone. True, she was walking alone herself today, but that was just because her friends had different classes. As for him, he never lifted his eyes off the ground.

A mumbled word exited his lips, most probably a 'sorry', but she could have barely made it out. Instead of helping her up, which she kind of hoped he would, he quickly shuffled away, leaving her to stare after him in slight shock. A small part of her had hoped he'd help her up, ask for her name, then soon they'd become friends and all... Or even more.

But then again, some people never change.

He'd never changed for the past, what? Two years? Yeah, two years he'd been here. Word flew around that he had been home schooled, but no one knows why or even if it really was true. And to be honest, no one really cared that much. It probably was true, if he'd spent the first fifteen years of his school life at home, it explains why he wasn't comfortable with people. But then again, his brother, Adam, started school the same day as him, and even though he was a sophomore, he had already made tons of friends and frequently went on dates. Maybe they were brothers, but complete opposites or something.

With a huff, Bree picked up her books and got up. Dusting herself off, she continued on her way to class. The warning bell went off and she quickened her pace.

There was something suspicious about this Chase guy, and she would find out what it was one day.

* * *

**Well, I did say that I wouldn't update any story before I finish Falling Skies, didn't I? Well, I guess I gave you guys enough of a wait. Sorry, but I finished it and got this burst of happiness from doing so. Updates will be slow, but hey, I'm keeping you away with all those one-shots and FS, aren't I?**

**daphrose: Thanks for giving it a shot! :D I don't normally write Brase, but- 1) I didn't have much imagination back then to think up an OC, and 2) Bree really suited the story in some ways. It's not symbolic or supernatural; I guess it will all be explained. It's somewhat in the middle, like bionics. I don't write much supernatural either, I try to give a proper explanation of why something or someone is doing so other than just giving them magical powers. :P Thanks again! :)**

**RandomGirl: Thanks! I have absolutely no idea what that mean, can you just tell me? :D**

**HawaiianChick12: Um... Thanks? That was just the prologue, you know. But thanks... I think... :)**

**So, see you later! Much, much later! :D**


End file.
